Kawii chibis
by LadyAmazon
Summary: Gaara and Naruto got turned into chibis! Oh no and oh yes! xoc included. One-shot Kinda long. No Flamers!


Since I can never keep a story going or get enough people to read…I'm going to do another one shot. Starring my favorite Sand ninja and new Kazekage!

(In the village hidden in the Sand.)

The most annoying thing in the world… BOYS!

"That JERK!" the brunette yelled out loud earning stares from bystanders, she has been waiting for this guy to ask her out, but he was totally oblivious to her feelings.

**Flash back **

"Hey Gaara! I mean Lord Kazekage!" the young girl said to the red haired boy as she walked towards him. "Wow, I'm still not used to that," Referring to her mistake.

"…" He said nothing as usual.

"Umm… Gaara?" she stood in front of him blushing and twiddling her fingers.

"… What is it Azula?" He asked, looking at her.

"Well umm…" she blushed even further. _'This is it! I'm finally gonna ask him.'_ she thought to herself. "You see I've…" she looked up at him, "I was wondering…" she was interrupted by Kankuro who came out no where.

"Hey, guys, got any plans this weekend?" he said. "I'll bet you got a whole bunch of fans lined up, huh, Gaara?" Kankuro winked and nudged his brother.

"No…I don't have time for such things. I'm too busy." He said with no emotions at all.

Azula winced when she realized that her plans were shot down.

Kankuro turned his attention to her, "What about you?"

"Uh…not sure…just hang around. Practice my Kekkei Genkai."

Temari entered and threw a cook book at Kankuro saying it's his turn to cook. Kankuro left them room after shouting that he's not going to cook. Gaara then turned his attention back to Azula.

"Were gonna tell me something?" he asked.

She hung her head, "N-no… it's nothing… important… really…" she whispered.

Gaara could see she was upset, "What's wrong?" he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing at all. It was a stupid idea. I forgot it anyway." She laughed it off.

**End flash back **

Azula's anger erupted inside her and she began to shout, "How dense can you get?! That… guy… he is so dense, but I still feel the same about him…Naruto should've beaten more sense into him when the two of them head butted." She sighed to herself and continued to walk down the street, not noticing the many people staring at her like she was a freak. It wouldn't be the first time. She is half cat.

The young brunette walked past a playground and heard a familiar voice.

She turned to see that it was her good friend Ren beating up her own suitcase and yelling to herself. She was yelling about none other than Naruto who had upset her and that's never a good thing, because she was almost exactly like Lady Tsunade, which means someone always gets a broken bone… or two.

Azula approached her angry friend, "Hey what's up Ren?"

Ren stopped and looked at her, "Azula?" she smiled at her friend, "Hey what's the matter? You look as upset as I am," she paused for a moment, "Oh don't tell me… Gaara?" she raised her eyebrow and folded her arms.

Azula gave her a sad smile and nodded.

"Want to talk about it?" Ren asked. Azula nodded again.

7 minutes later

"What! He really said that right in front of you! Man! And I thought Naruto was an idiot!" Ren yelled as she leaned back on the swing.

Azula looked at her friend, "So what brings you to Sand? Are you here because of Naruto?" she smiled sheepishly at her friend, trying to be delicate when mentioning him so she doesn't rampage again.

Ren sighed; "Well it happened four days ago…" she started.

_Flash back_

"Naruto… where are you?" Ren called out, wandering through the hallway, "You promised you'd treat me to ramen." she stopped to his room and kicked the door down easily, she looked around the room but no sign of him, she was about to leave when she saw a piece of paper on his bed… it was a letter addressed to her she began to read…

Letter

_Ren,_

_The Pervy-Sage set me up for some training and I won't be back for some time. I would have told you but then you would have wanted to come and when I would have said no; you would have overreacted and well… I need my arms and legs to fight. I promise to treat you to ramen when I get back! BELIEVE IT!_

_Naruto,_

_P.S_

_Please place the door back in place when you leave._

End of letter

As Ren finished the letter she slowly scrunched it in her hand before losing it completely, "Overreact? ME?! … You… you jerk! NARUTO!" She tore up the letter, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" the girl's shouting echoed through the empty halls.

Her voice reached the ears of Hinata's teammates, who were walking by.

"I guess she found Naruto's letter." Kiba said.

"Yup seems that way." Shino sighed

They then heard her thumping back to her room.

"She's going after him, isn't she?" Hinata asked. The other two nodded. Ren came down the stars with a shoulder bag and walked passed them.

"First I'm gonna deal with that jerk… then I'll deal with you three," she said calmly.

"What did we do?" Kiba asked, afraid of the answer.

She smiled sweetly at them, but her anger was obvious as her hand was trembling, "Because you let him leave without telling me. On second thought I'll punish you guys first," she picked up a giant boulder, "You're DEAD!" she yelled at them. The trio tried to run, but there was no escape…

**End flash back**

"So after I let off a little steam, I began my travel but then I was swept away by darkness and it took me three days to find my way out." She finished.

Azula sweat dropped, "I see why you're so angry and why you got lost." she laughed nervously, "But what're you going to do when you find him?" she asked.

Ren gave her friend a funny look, "Pound him… duh!" she stood up suddenly, "and I'll beat Gaara to a bloody pulp as well for being a real jerk to you!"

"Umm… Ren can't we find a more… you know _peaceful_ way… I don't want them bedridden…" The cat girl said to her enthusiastic friend.

Ren looked confused, "p… pea-ceful?" she repeated the word to herself, then turned back to Azula, "What is that word of which you speak of?" she asked.

Azula fell of the swing, "Are you serious?" she said getting up.

"Just kidding," she laughed, "I see your point… but how do you suggest we do this _peacefully_?" she asked.

The two sat back down, thinking waiting for inspiration to hit them. Then Ren got an idea. "Doesn't your Kekkei Genkai deliver some form of punishment that you see fit?"

Azula then looked up and then smacked herself in the face, "I really am an idiot!"

Ren then stood up and grabbed her hand, "There's the solution to our problem! Let's dish out the fun!"

-o-

"Ok… Man I'm so BORED!" Ren said as she leaned back.

"Stop complaining… by the way, did you remember to get my book?" Azula asked her friend before she unlocked the door to her house.

Ren pulled a funny anime face and stayed silent.

"YOU FORGOT DIDN'T YOU?!"

"Heh… sorry it totally slipped my mind." Ren laughed.

Azula crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at her. "What were you thinking about when I asked you to get it?" she asked.

Ren made another anime face as she slowly spoke, "umm… Naruto…" Ren suddenly stood up, "And the torture I'm gonna put him through!" she finished.

Azula put her face in her hands to hide her embarrassment, as Ren began to shout out what she was going to do to Naruto when she gets back to the Leaf village.

"First I'm going to beat him to within an inch of his life, then make him walk around a public place dressed like a bunny, and then give him a time out in the cage I have in the basement! Because that is what he deserves for being a loser!" when Ren finished her speech she received applause from all the other women walking by who heard her, she blushed and followed Azula into her house.

"So… are you really gonna do all that to him?" Azula asked the blushing girl next to her.

"Well… I guess I can only beat him up a little, I'll defiantly make him, dress like a cute bunny, I won't put him in the cage _this_ time, but I will take something from him… because I like it when he tries to get it back." She smiled.

Azula blinked a few times, "Ah? Why do you like it when he tries to get it back?"

Ren paused for a moment, "Because… I hide them down my shirt." She blushed.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!" Azula turned bright red.

Ren began to laugh at her friend, "Ha ha! You weren't expecting that answer were you?"

"One should not laugh at their own demise…" An elderly voice called out.

"Yah! Who's the prune?" Ren exclaimed, being caught off guard.

"Ren, that's my Grandma, known as Psychic Senkai. She helped me perfect my Kekkei Genkai. Hi, grandma."

"Oh, yah! That's right the psychic… duh!" Ren said to herself.

Senkai took them to the kitchen were they could talk.

"So granny you know why we're here right?" Ren asked.

"No." she answered.

"But you knew what we were planning." Azula started.

"But I don't all that you're planning, all I saw in my vision was that you two would come here today… and some thing about little children…" She trailed off.

"Well we're here because we need Azula to use her Kekkei Genkai to get payback at Gaara and Naruto…but Azula says we should find a _peaceful_ way…" Ren told her.

"Why? What did they do?" Senkai asked.

Ren and Azula told Senkai the whole story…

"… I see…" Senkai reached into her bag and pulled out a thick book, then dropped it on the table. "Here this will help you!" she said.

The two young teens eyed the mysteries book's old and worn design; on the front it was titled 'Chakra Spells and Incantations.'

"Chakra Spells?" Ren asked.

"Incantations?" Azula asked.

"Yes that is the only peaceful way I can think of." Senkai told them.

"Is it safe?" Azula asked.

"Technically, yes it's dangerous." Senkai said.

"Which spell do we use?" Ren asked eagerly flipping through the book.

"The book chooses the spell to fit the occasion." Senkai answered.

"Okay, then, why not? If it won't hurt either of them." Azula said as she pulled the book closer so they can both read.

"Alright you can return it to me when you're done using it." The old women smiled as she sipped her tea.

"Okay!" they both replied.

Chapter 2

They ran upstairs and placed the book on the floor.

"So… what now?" Azula asked.

"Ah? I guess we ask it… or some thing." Ren said, poking it.

Awkward silence…

"Okay?" Azula put her hand on the book.

"No not your right hand, try your left." Ren told her.

"Why?"

"Because you heart beats stronger there." She answered.

"Alright." She put her left hand on the book.

"Umm…" she was about to speak, but the book suddenly opened and started to flip through the pages.

"Whoa! Cool!" They exclaimed.

The book stopped. They read the page that had multiple hand signs to activate the jutsu.

"So I guess we make it liquid form and the guys drink it!" Ren exclaimed.

"Ok so let's get started!" Azula said.

Azula activate her Kekkei Genkai and did the rapid hand signs to set the jutsu.

"Ok now all we have to do is get Gaara and Naruto to drink it!" Ren poured the liquid into two small bottles.

"Ok let's go!" with a smile the two girls devised a plan to get the boys to drink the potion.

At the Kazekage's House.

"So you left Ren a note huh?" The red haired teen asked.

"Yah I guess I'm as good as dead when I see her again!" The blond haired teen said with a chuckle. "I told her I was training with Pervy-Sage, but I'm actually hiding from her."

"At least you can hide." the boy said to his friend.

"Yah you got that right!" Naruto said. "Hey don't you have a girl friend yet?" he inquired.

"No…" Gaara said flatly.

"What about that cat girl… Azula was it?" He teased his friend.

"…" Gaara said nothing but there was a teensy weensy blush.

"Ah? Am I right?" he pastured.

"That's not it. She's awkward around me for some reason…" he said softly.

"Huh? Why is that?"

"I… have no idea." Gaara answered.

-o-

The next morning, Ren and Azula went to the Kazekage building to act out their plan to get back at Gaara and Naruto. (Ren had found out that Naruto is here in the Sand village.)

"Do you think they're here?" Ren asked the half cat girl next to her.

"I know Gaara is here because he doesn't have meetings today." Azula answered.

"Ok let's check through the windows!" Ren suggested.

"But Gaara's room is on the top floor!" Azula was shocked by her friend's suggestion.

The two walked around the back and found an emergency escape ladder.

"Come on up this way!" Ren started to climb.

"Wait!" Azula exclaimed quietly.

Ren turned and looked at her friend. "What's wrong?"

"What if one of us falls off?" Azula asked.

"Don't worry!" Ren jumped down and reached into her bag, "Here!" she handed Azula a rope, "We can tie ourselves together, so if one of us falls the other can help her up!" she smiled, "… or we both fall to our deaths!" she finished.

"…" Azula didn't answer her; she just tied the rope around her waist. The two started climbing, Ren first and Azula after her, they reached the top floor and walked along the side of the building.

"I'm gonna look through that window over there," Ren pointed at the far window, "You look through this one… tell me if you see anything ok?"

"Y… yah…" the brunette mumbled.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"I feel like…" she blushed, "Like a… stalker!" She said quietly.

Ren smiled at her friend, "Welcome to the club!" she laughed.

Azula blushed even further, "Don't talk so loud! Gaara will have my head and he'll never talk to me again!" She said.

Ren P.O.V

I looked in the window; it was the living room I could see Naruto sitting on the couch channel surfing, _'I knew that loser was trying to hide from me! He's gonna get it!'_

Azula's P.O.V

This was wrong! WHY did I listen to that psycho? I feel like one of Gaara's fans! I should stop. If I'm doing this I don't even deserve Gaara's affections. Oh this must be his room! Dark and dreary… yup Gaara's room all right! He keeps his room very clean… "Unlike mine…" I sighed and smiled when I saw the teddy bear that Gaara kept when he was little. I saw the door that lead to the living room and another door that was closed… "I wonder where that goes?" the door slowly opened.

End Azula's P.O.V

The young brunette watched the door slowly open, her eyes went wide and she blushed a deep red… it was Gaara, wearing… nothing but a towel around his waist!

"Oh… Oh!" she could hardly breath, "R-Ren…" she whispered.

Ren looked at her, "Yeah?" she said.

"I… I found Gaara…" she said turning back to the window, to see Gaara drop his towel.

"!!!!" Hiromi's mouth hung open.

"Azula!" Ren whispered, "What's wrong?" Azula didn't answer, "Azula!"

"Whoa…!" she chocked out, as she fell backwards.

"AZULA!" Ren yelled as she fell as well.

Two screams filled the air. Naruto stood up instantly, looked around thinking it's an attack and then walked to the window, Gaara in the other room did the same. They both opened the windows and looked out.

Gaara turned his head and saw Naruto, "…Did you hear that noise?" he asked.

"Yah, what was that? It sounded like… Ren?"

Gaara gave him a strange look, "Sounds like you miss her…"

"Not that much! We've been apart for only four days!"

Gaara didn't respond and closed the window.

"Hmp!" Naruto muttered and closed the living room window.

Below the two windows, Ren and Azula where dangling on both sides of a pipe where their safety rope had caught. Azula was ashamed and Ren was angry about being stuck.

"What happened?" Ren asked.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"What was so surprising that it caused you to fall off from a very high place!" she scolded her friend.

Azula blushed, "He… was… he had just come out of the shower…" She whispered.

"Who? Gaara?"

"He had just got out of the shower and he was… he was…" she trailed off.

"Going to what?" Ren swung closer to the other girl.

"… He was getting changed…" Azula blushed even more.

Ren was shocked, "You saw… _everything_?" she asked.

"YES!" Azula shouted in embarrassment.

Ren started to laugh, "You really are a… pervert aren't you!" she laughs so hard the rope slipped off her body and she fell to the ground still laughing even when she landed.

"Eeek!" Azula fell right after her.

The two lay on the ground, Azula stunned and Ren holding her stomach still laughing.

"Shut up!" Azula began to strangle Ren.

"Hey what was that?" Ren asked, stopped laughing immediately.

They heard a pair of voices bickering and arguing.

Standing on tiptoe the two just managed to look over the hedge, to see two familiar hairstyles walk by them down the street.

"Now's our chance come on!" Ren grabbed Azula's tail and dragged her to the front of the building. They got through the front entrance easily and made their way up the stairs to Gaara's floor. Ren rattled the door to find it wouldn't open.

"Darn!"

"What?"

Ren looked at her with a funny anime face, "It's… locked."

Azula did an anime fall, "WELL DUH!" She shouted.

"Excuse me ladies." The maintenance man came up the stairs, "Lord Kazekage left a few minutes ago and… What are you doing?" he saw the girls with a crowbar and bat.

"ATTACK!" Ren shouted as they ran at him.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" The man yelled, as he dodged the girls.

The bat missed him and smashed into the wall. Ren turned her head and grinned like a lunatic at the man on the floor.

"Why did you move?" She sounded like a lunatic.

Ren swung the crowbar at the man, however he kept dodging her hits and more holes were made in the walls.

"He must not be allowed to tell Gaara we were here!" She shouted.

Still running from the crowbar the man tripped over his foot, hit his head on the wall and passed out. Azula and Ren looked at the unconscious man.

"Oh? It's over already? But I was starting to have fun!" Ren whined.

"Is he okay?" Azula asked.

"Yah he's fine!"

"Ugh…" the man groaned.

"He's waking up!" Ren exclaimed.

"What now?" Azula asked her.

"I have an idea!" She tied the man up with the rope and they threw him in Kankuro's room, after taking the keys to Gaara's apartment.

"Ok we're in!" Ren walked through the door with Azula following behind slowly. "Hey Pervert!" Ren said from the kitchen.

Azula glared at her. "Don't call me a pervert!"

"But you're on your way to becoming one!"

"Shut up! What did you want?"

"Oh yah! I found the perfect place to put the potion! Bring me the bottles!" She said.

"Ok!" Azula gave her the two small bottles filled with the glowing liquid. Ren poured each bottle into a separate cup of tea.

"How long do you think they'll be gone?" Azula asked her.

"Ah…dunno…" Ren answered.

"Do you usually cause stampedes of kunoichi like that?" A voice came from the hallway.

"Oh shut up… Hey Gaara were those holes there when we left?" another voice said.

Azula and Ren froze…

-o-

Gaara opened the door slowly and then entered Naruto following behind him. The two teens began to talk, unaware of two pairs of eyes watching them from the closet…

"You're sitting on my tail!" Azula whimpered from the pain and the thought of being caught. "I'm sorry …" Ren whispered.

Azula pulled the book out of her bag and opened it; "Well according to the book… the boys will suddenly be drawn to the potion and want a drink…" she smiled as she read it using a little emergency flashlight.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely…No clue."

"Okay… umm what does this part mean…" she pointed at the bottom of the page that was labeled Fine Print.

"Let's see… it says…" she began to read but was interrupted by voices.

"Do you hear something in the closet," Naruto said.

"Whatever…" Gaara told him as he walked to the kitchen. Naruto reached for the doorknob, when Gaara called to him from the kitchen.

"Want something to drink?" he asked.

Naruto looked at his friend and then at the two drinks on the marble counter, "Sure I guess," he said without really thinking.

Ren and Azula sighed with relief as Naruto walked away and over to Gaara.

"Did you leave these out?" Naruto asked.

Gaara gave him a funny look, "No…"

Naruto shrugged, "Here goes!"

Gaara and Naruto drank the tea…

Azula and Ren were still trying to read the small print in the little light they had.

"I can't read it properly!" Ren whined.

"Let me see" Azula leaned closer to the page.

"Well can you read it?"

Azula whispered it slowly as she read, "Turn… Turn your man… into a … Turn you man into a loveable Chibi…" She said.

"Ah… So the potion… is going to turn the guys into… little kids? "

"I believe so…"

"_Oh… crud…"_ they both thought.

Crash…

"_Oh…double crud…"_

"What was that noise?" Ren asked.

"I don't know…" Azula answered. "I'm stuck in the closet with you!"

Ren pushed the closet door open slowly and got out.

"Where are they?" Azula asked as she exited the closet.

Ren squeaked and pointed to the kitchen. "There. I found them…" she trembled.

"_Oh…triple crud…"_

Azula looked in the direction that she pointed and she saw a pile of baggy cloths on the floor and knelt down next to them. She gently tugged at the shirt to reveal a small figure with red hair, "Tiny Gaara?! That's so cute!" She exclaimed with hearts in her eyes.

"Naruto!" Ren cried. Azula stood up to look over the counter. She saw Ren on the floor holding another chibi in her arms, "Naruto! What have I done to you?!" She whined as she hugged the tiny person.

"Ren… let's get them off the floor." Azula said calmly.

Ren nodded, "Ok…"

Both girls carefully picked up both boys and placed them on the couch.

"What now?"

"I don't know… maybe we should call someone."

"What about Gaara and Naruto?" Azula blurted out.

Ren looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"Well one of us should stay to look after them…"

"Why?"

"Look at them… they are so little…" Azula glanced at them.

"So?" Ren scoffed.

"They look so innocent…" The brunette smiled.

Ren cocked an eyebrow, "You think they're _innocent_?"

Azula looked at the two sleeping children, "Ya I think they are…" she said.

Ren grabbed Azula's shoulders to face her, "Azula… Listen to me. They may look sweet and helpless, but they are probably evil!" She said.

"How can you say that?!" Azula cried.

"I never trust something that's cute." Ren declared as she crossed her arms.

Azula was going to protest but she heard a whimper from the couch. The two teens turned on their heads and saw the chibis looking at them.

"Oh… hey there…" Azula said sweetly as she approached the couch.

The chibis looked like they were ready to run.

"Hey, don't be scared…" Ren said also approaching the coach.

Chibi Naruto tried to jump off the sofa but tripped over the baggy cloths and Chibi Gaara stumbled under a table and hid there.

"Hey hold on you!" Ren grabbed Naruto by the back collar of his shirt.

"Let me go! Let me go!" He yelled kicking his legs and thrashing his arms around.

Azula knelt down and looked under the table, "Hey come here. It's ok Gaara…" she said to the hiding chibi, Gaara looked up at her and shook his head. "Please? I won't hurt you…" She held out her hand to him, "Come on its ok…" She smiled sweetly as if she was talking to a scared kitty.

The small child looked at her and reluctantly took her hand, and she pulled him out from under the table. "There you go. See?"

"Stop that!" Ren yelled as Naruto squirmed in her arms, "Stop that Naruto!"

"How do you know my name!" the chibi yelled.

"I'm a friend of yours, dummy!" Ren yelled back.

Naruto stopped and looked up at Ren, "You are?" he asked.

"Yeah… now please don't run away…" She answered calmly.

"Ok!" He smiled sheepishly.

The two little ninjas sat back on the couch, "You already know our names so… what are your names? Where are you from?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Azula from the Sand village."

"And my name is Ren from the Leaf village, like you."

"Azuwa… wen…" He tried slowly.

"That's almost right…" Azula smiled, she then looked at Gaara who was being very quiet, "And how old are you?" She asked sweetly. He looked about as young as he was in his childhood. Gaara looked at her and tried to answer but was too scared to.

"I'm five! So is he!" Naruto answered for him.

"Hey can't he speak for himself?" Ren asked.

"Well no, he doesn't like to talk…" Naruto said sadly.

"Oh? Why not?" Ren questioned. (She doesn't know much about Gaara.)

Naruto looked at her, "Well you see… Ouch!" Gaara kicked him, "Umm… never mind…" Naruto said.

Azula looked at Gaara, _'Is it about shukaku? Is he scared?' _ She thought to herself.

"Ok! Punishment delivered, let's go." Ren said but Azula wasn't listening. "Azula!"

"Oh! Yah! Umm… but who's going to look after them? We can't leave them here."

Ren scratched her head, "Hmm… give me a minute…" she walked out of the apartment into the hall. "What to do… What to do…" She mumbled.

Suddenly she heard a noise come from Kankuro's room, cautiously she approached the door and swung it open quickly then the maintenance man fell out.

"Ugh what happened to me…?" He groaned.

Ren looked at the confused man on the floor, "Hey mister!" she said.

The man looked up at her, "Thank you! Thank you young lady for helping me out of there!" he had obviously forgot why he was put in there.

An idea hit Ren. "Ah! Hey, can you do me a favor?" she grinned evilly.

"Alright, what is it?" He asked.

14 minutes later

Ren and Azula were walking through stores looking for clothes for the tiny ninjas.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Azula asked in a worried tone.

"Yah they'll be fine, in all honestly I think the maintenance man is the one you should worry about!" Ren exclaimed happily like it was no big deal.

"Who said I was worried?" The brunette scowled at her friend.

"Oh please, you've totally have fallen for chibi Gaara!" She laughed.

"I just don't want them to get hurt. We could get in real trouble for this."

The two finally found some clothes that the chibi ninjas could wear for a few days until the jutsu wore off.

-o-

At Gaara's place

Naruto sat on the couch watching T.V with Gaara.

"This is cool; I never got to do anything this fun by myself!" Naruto told said to his friend. Gaara just nodded with a small smile.

**Crash!**

The two chibis turned around and saw their babysitter, "What ya doing?" Naruto asked.

"Oh… oh no! I need to find them… I need to find them!" The man said.

Naruto looked at Gaara, "What is he talking' bout?" he asked.

Gaara shook his head.

"Hey mister…what are you doing?" Naruto said.

"I have to find them!" Was all the man replied.

"Find what!" Naruto said annoyed.

The maintenance man looked at the two boys, "… my marbles…"

Naruto fell over laughing, "Ha-ha… you lost your marbles! Ha-ha!"

Gaara pointed at the strange man with a confused look.

"Oh I don't know… maybe someone hit him on the head…" Naruto answered.

"La, La… Laaa!" The man chanted.

Gaara and Naruto stared at the man in annoyance, "Hey mister? Can you stop being a weird?" Naruto asked.

"Ah it's time!" The man shouted looking at nothing but air.

"What is it now?" Naruto demanded.

"Its time… to eat!" The man replied with a giddy smile.

Gaara looked scared and grabbed Naruto's arm, "You… you're not go- gonna eat us are you…?" Naruto stammered.

"What! No I mean its time to get you boys something to eat…" he said.

"Oh…?" The two boys sighed with relief.

3 ½ minutes later

"Eww…" Naruto was totally grossed out and so was Gaara.

It was obvious the man had a concussion or something like that, he made them leek stew…"Ok, dig in…" he said.

Gaara and Naruto looked at the man and then at each other, "Ah you… you first Gaara." Naruto pushed the bowl to him; Gaara shook his head and pushed it back.

Gaara and Naruto kept pushing the bowl back and forth until… **Crash**! It fell on the floor… "Oops… sorry." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Oh that's ok young lady, accidents happen…" The man said.

"Yah that's . . . Hey! I'm no girl!" Naruto shouted while Gaara tried not to laugh.

"Okay… nap time kiddies…" the man said suddenly.

Naruto sighed, "Whatever happened to him must have been bad… or maybe he's just senile…" He laughed, "… Wait… did he say nap!" Naruto asked and Gaara nodded.

"Come on you need some sleep…" The man said.

"NO! I don't need a nap, and neither does Gaara!" Naruto snapped.

"Oh ho? Looks like someone need a time out…" The man told him.

Naruto's grew angry, "Ok let's take care of this wacko…" He whispered to Gaara.

Naruto got into a fighting stance then realized, "Oh no! I don't know how to fight!" he said. Gaara looked confused then used a tiny amount of sand to control. Gaara smiled.

Naruto glared at him, "Don't get cocky!"

Gaara stood in a fighting stance, "3… 2… 1…" Naruto counted down.

The maintenance man turned around, "Hey what ya doing little fella?"

"Attack!" Naruto finished, and with that Gaara used his sand to capture the maintenance man and suspend his in the air. Naruto was on the floor laughing.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" the man yelled. Gaara's arm was getting tired so he let him go.

… **BAM**!

"We got him good!" Naruto hit smirked.

"…" He was out cold.

"Ok, hmm…" Naruto looked around, he spotted a rope on the floor, then he looked up at the ceiling, "… hey I have an idea…" He said to Gaara.

20 minutes later

The two teens returned to Gaara's apartment…

"Hello! We're back!" Azula said as she entered the apartment.

"Where are they…?" Ren said.

"Uuuungggg!" They heard a sound from above them, they looked up to see the maintenance man tied up and hung upside down from the ceiling fan, "Help me!" He cried. Ren tried to stop herself from laughing… but she couldn't resist… "HAHAHAHAHA!" She fell to her knees holding her stomach, "Wh-hah! What ha-happened to hah, you!"

Gaara ran over to Azula waving his arms around waiting to be picked up. (He likes her.)

Azula picked up the small child, "Umm, Naruto what happened?" she asked.

"Well… first he said he lost his marbles then he said he was gonna eat us…" Naruto said as he walked to the couch and sat down.

"I never said I was gonna eat you…" the man whined.

"Then he tried to make us eat some yucky pale green stuff, he also called me a girl! And then he told us to take a nap… and when I said 'no' he tried to give me a time out, so Gaara and I punished him…" Naruto told them.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! GOOD ONE!" Ren started to laugh again.

"Naruto let him down right now!" Azula ordered.

Naruto nodded, "Yah, yah…" He found a kunai and threw it. Thankfully he had aim.

The rope cut easily and the man fell and passed out on the floor.

"Oh great what now!" Azula said sarcastically.

"Well…" Ren thought for a second, "I got it!" she said.

10 minutes later…

"You really are insane…" Azula muttered.

"No, just a genius!" She grinned.

Ren and Azula had dragged the man down the stairs and placed him on the floor. Next they knocked on the door. A woman answered the door.

"Hello may I help you?" She asked.

"Umm… yes well you see we think your husband set him self on fire and then fell down the stairs…" Ren said politely.

"What!" She said.

"Don't worry he's ok…" Azula assured her.

The two girls helped the women get her husband in to their home.

"Umm, we think he's been having weird dreams… so pay no mind to what he says, ok?"

"Oh yes alright thank you girls…" She said and with that the two teens left.

Back upstairs

"I can't believe that worked!" Azula said in disbelief.

"What I tell ya, I'm a genius!" Ren smiled proudly.

"Hey we're hungry…" Naruto said and Gaara nodded in agreement.

"Alright what would you like?" Azula asked with a smile.

"Ah? Ramen!" Naruto answered.

"Ramen?" Ren asked.

"Yah, I love Ramen!" He said.

"Well let's see what we got!" Azula said and walked into the kitchen and Ren followed, Naruto and Gaara sat at the table to watch and wait.

"Ah, Ren… I don't know how to make Ramen…" Azula whispered.

"Neither do I… I'm instant." Ren said.

Ren turned on the kettle, and Azula took out two packs of Ramen noodles… making noodles sounds like an easy task, however Ren and Azula are two of the clumsiest people in the world and they make a complete mess…

"Owe, owe that's hot!" Ren burnt herself, as she poured the boiling water into the bowl.

Azula picked up the bowl; "Oops…" she dropped it on Ren's foot.

"Ouch! You idiot!" She yelped.

"I'm sorry…" Azula said over and over again.

The two chibi's watched the scene unfold, "They're funny…" Naruto laughed, Gaara smiled at the comical pair.

"Okay it's ready…" They said in unison.

"…" The chibis eyed the mess, "Ah is it safe to eat?" Naruto asked.

"Yah go on eat up!" Ren said and handed them a pair of chopsticks each.

Azula giggled at the sight of the two boys trying to use the chopsticks, "Here let me help you." She picked Gaara up and sat him on her lap, "You hold them like this…see?" She said as she placed them in his hand. Gaara got a good grip on them and smiled at Azula. Azula smiled back at his cuteness.

"Don't mother him!" Ren snapped.

"Like this?" Naruto dropped the chopstick into his bowl and the liquid splashed Ren in the face.

"…" Ren didn't say anything but her anger was boiling up inside her.

Instead of apologizing Naruto started to laugh at her, "Ha! Ha, you're stupid!" He mocked her.

"You little brat!" Ren yelled and grabbed a meat tenderizer and lunged at the small chibi.

"Whee! Can't catch me!" Naruto jumped off his stool, as Ren swung the mallet at the little person… missing of course and hitting everything but him.

"Ren! You're going to destroy the place, stop!" Azula yelled, but she wasn't listening.

"Come here! Who are you calling stupid?!" Ren broke the coffee table, a lamp etcetera…

"Hee, hee this is fun!" Naruto was having the time of his life.

"They're getting along well aren't they?" Azula said sarcastically to herself and Gaara. Gaara looked up at her and smiled. Azula looked down and smiled back at him.

"Gotcha!" Ren missed again.

Naruto jumped up to Ren and hung from her neck, "You're so much fun! I like you a lot!" He gave her a hug.

Ren felt all her anger drain away, "…!" She smiled, "Aww your soooo cute!" She hugged him back. Azula sweat dropped at the pair. Easy to see how they get along so well.

"Ok, you two finish eating," Azula told them.

"Okay!" Naruto smiled and Gaara nodded.

A while later it was time to get cleaned up.

Ren turned on the bath water, "Ok when it's full turn off the tap, ok!"

"Yah ok whatever…" Naruto said while stripping off his shirt with Gaara.

Azula walked in with two pairs of pajamas, "Ok you guys can change into these when you're done…" She said.

"Ok!" Naruto said and Gaara nodded.

Azula and Ren left the bathroom and went to the living room.

"Oh… kids are hard to take care of. I'm not having one for a long, long time." Ren sighed as she sat on the armchair. "Bunch of brats."

"I know its hard work, but they're so cute!" Azula sat on the couch.

"Whatever…" Ren and Azula felt a little tired and dozed for a while.

"Hey… Hey…" Naruto nudged Ren, Gaara walked over to the couch stumbling in the baggy pajamas.

"What…?"Ren moaned.

"We're all done!" Naruto smiled.

"Oh… Ok…" Ren tuned over.

"Umm… how do you turn off the water…?" Naruto asked.

Ren's eyes shot open, "_WHAT_!" She yelled.

"Hey what's all the yelling about?" Azula yawned, rubbing her eyes with her cat tail.

"How long have we been…?" Ren looked at the clock, "It's been almost an hour! **Crud**!" She jumped off the chair and ran to the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Azula ran after her.

Minutes later

"I can't believe this happened!" Ren grumbled as she mopped the wet floor.

"They're just kids… I mean accidents happen that age…" Azula comforted.

"Yah whatever… what time is it?"

"It's… 9:50 I sent them to bed."

"Ok… Ah!" Ren slipped on the floor.

"You ok?" Azula giggled.

"Shut up!" Ren splashed Azula.

"Hey!" Azula laughed and splashed her back.

"Water fight!" Ren yelled.

In Gaara's room

Naruto was sound asleep on the spare bed however Gaara was wide awake. He could hear the Shukaku's taunting voice in his head. He had reoccurring flashbacks that he thought he never had before. Blood splattering, people screaming, running, sand mixed with blood. But what scared him the most was Azula's smiling happily, but then sand ripped her apart in front of young Gaara and she fell dead at his feet.

Gaara's eyes widen and then let out a blood-curdling scream… "AAAHHHHHHH!!!"

Naruto woke up instantly after him, "AH! What's going on?" He said half asleep and shocked at the same time.

Azula and Ren ran into the room armed with a kunai and ready for enemies, "Gaara! What's wrong!? Is it an enemy?" Azula asked looking around.

Gaara clutched the blanket, blinked a few times then looked around, Azula relaxed and sat on the bed and Ren walked over to Naruto and sat with him.

"Is he ok?" Naruto asked.

"He's ok Naruto, don't worry." Ren said.

Gaara noticed Azula and Ren were wet.

"Gaara…?" Azula said. Gaara looked up at the brunette. "Are you alright?"

"…" Gaara tried to answer. When he couldn't answer he started to cry…

"Gaara… it's ok, if you can't answer…" Azula smiled and comforted him.

Gaara looked at the teen in disbelief and shook his head.

"Gaara… what's wrong now?" Ren asked.

"Gaara, they're not mad at you…" Naruto started "They don't think you're a monster."

"What? Why would we think that?" Ren asked.

"Gaara has a demon sealed inside me like me." Naruto answered sadly.

"When Gaara was young, he tried so hard to make friends with little kids, but they all ran away from him because they thought he was a monster." Azula told her. "If you're wondering how it got inside him. I think his father did it or had it arranged."

"That dirty two-faced son of a jackal…" Ren mumbled, "Well, we would never run from you two or call you monsters." She told them honestly.

"But… You did try to kill me earlier…and you called me a brat." Naruto grinned.

"I was just kidding." Ren said.

"You attacked me with a big hammer thing!" Naruto said.

"I never intended to hit you, and you know it!" Ren shot back.

As they continued to argue Azula tried talking to Gaara, "I'm not mad at you… I won't hurt you and I'm not afraid of you. I'll always stick by you so don't worry about a thing. Everything will be alright." She moved closer to stroke is hair.

Gaara looked up at Azula and she gave him a soft smile, "It's alright, come here…" she held her arms out. Gaara slowly crawled into Azula's arms and placed his head on her chest to hear her steady heart beat.

"That's it! I'm gonna kill you!" Ren yelled as she jumped off the bed to chase Naruto. "Hehehehehe, you can't get me!" Naruto laughed.

"I'm gonna get you this time!" Ren ran after the giggling Chibi, chasing him out of the room. Gaara giggled slightly, catching Azula's attention, "Do you think they're funny?" She asked. Gaara looked up at her and nodded.

"Yah, I think they're funny too…" She laughed.

Azula puts Gaara down on the bed and tucked him in; she gave him a kiss on the forehead. She got up to leave. Gaara's mind wandered back to his nightmare and then felt uneasy, he sat up and looked around… Seeing all the dark shadows in the corners of the room scared him… Gaara whimpered and jumped out of bed to grab Azula's tail.

Azula looked down, "Huh, what's wrong?" She asked softly.

Gaara gave her a sad scared look and squeezed her tail tighter. It only hurt her a little.

Azula looked around but no one was there… she looked at Gaara, obviously he was afraid to be alone.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" The brunette asked.

Gaara nodded with a shy smile.

"Ok, just give me a minute." She patted him lightly on the head. Azula stepped out of the room to see Ren still chasing Naruto.

"I'll get you!" Ren yelled as Naruto ran passed her.

"I'm gonna stay with Gaara, can you take care of Naruto by yourself?" Azula asked.

Ren caught Naruto, "Yah, and no problem! See you in the morning!" she said out of breath, "Ha-ha! Who's laughing now little man?" She said as she rubbed Naruto's head and messed up his hair.

"Ow, ow, hey quit it!" He giggled.

Azula smiled and went into the bathroom to change her clothes then went back to the bedroom to find Gaara still awake in bed.

"You're not scared sleeping with a half cat person are you?" She asked.

Gaara looked at the brunette with a blush of embarrassment on his face.

Azula smiled, "Were you waiting for me?"

Gaara smiled and nodded…

Azula got into bed causing Gaara to curl up next to her and she arms wrapped around him. Curiosity got to him, when he got a good view of her cat ears. He reached out a small hand to touch one of them. Upon the soft touch, it twitched. Gaara smiled cutely, causing Azula to smile too. "Do you like them?" Gaara nodded.

"I got them because I have a demon inside me too. Not as special as yours but I still have one. You're not scared of me, are you?"

Gaara shook his head gently and gave her a peck on her cheek and nuzzled in her arms.

"Good night. Don't worry about Shukaku. He won't do anything tonight." She said softly. Gaara fell asleep instantly; Azula could then hear Ren yelling in the next room, _'Naruto must have gotten away from her.'_ She thought. _'I hope they get to sleep… Gaara and Naruto are gonna be changed back tomorrow…'_ Azula sighed and eventually fell asleep as well…

Next morning…

"Hey, what's going on?" Naruto yawned.

"Oh, nothing for you to worry about… are you hungry?" Ren asked.

"Yah…" Naruto said.

Ren smiled, "Good make it your self." she said and walked passed him.

Naruto glared, "Hump… fine, I will…"

Ren charged into the bedroom, "Hey, Azula!" she yelled.

"… What…" Azula said sitting up a little from the warm bed.

"Time's up. We can change Gaara and Naruto back!" Ren answered.

Azula squint her eyes, "Oh… ok…" she yawned and rolled over to go back to sleep.

"Oh-no you don't… come on GET UP!" Ren pulled Azula out of the bed.

"Noooooo… I'm too tired…" Azula moaned.

Ren sighed, "This is gonna take a while…" She saw Gaara still asleep, "Hey Gaara wake up!" She picked him up and placed him on the floor.

Gaara blinked a few times while he yawned, then he looked at the girl.

She smiled, "Good morning… why don't you be a good boy and go play with Naruto…"

He gave her a confusing look…

Ren sighed again, "Me and Azula will be out soon… so go wait with Naruto…"

Gaara still looked confused…

She gritted her teeth, "Ok, listen!" she forced a smile, "Go into the living room and wait for us, we have to talk about some stuff…"

No change in Gaara's expression…

Ren was reaching the end of her fuse.

"Go wait in the living room with Naruto…"

Gaara smiled… and shook his head.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! GET LOST!" Ren finally shouted.

Gaara crouched on the floor with his hands over his head and started to cry.

"Eh? What's wrong?" Ren asked.

"You scared him…" Azula told her tiredly as she got out of bed.

"Ah, you're up?"

"Duh, who could sleep through your yelling?" Azula said sarcastically.

"Well, excuse me!" Ren pouted.

"Shh…Gaara, don't cry." Azula hugged the small Chibi, Gaara stopped crying, "Can you go wait with Naruto, please?" she asked.

Gaara nodded, and went to the door. Before leaving, he turned around and stuck his tongue out at Ren. Ren stomped toward Gaara, "Why you little!"

With a smile, Gaara ran out of the room, "Yah, you'd better run!" Ren called after him.

Azula rolled her eyes, "So, what up?" she asked.

"I checked with your granny. The boys are going to change back today once the jutsu wears off on its own. Hopefully they won't remember a thing when they change back."

"… Well then… What do we do until then?"

In the living room…

Gaara looked around for his blond haired friend, but he wasn't in the living room…

"Hey Gaara, I'm in the kitchen…" Naruto called.

Gaara walked into the kitchen… Naruto had his hands full with stuff…

"Hey… help me out…" Naruto struggling.

Gaara took some of the stuff from Naruto and placed them on the table.

"So, you're wondering what I'm doing, huh?" Naruto asked.

Gaara nodded…

"Well, Ren told me to make my own breakfast… so I am…" Naruto smiled.

Gaara smiled as well… this was going to be fun…

In the bedroom…

Crash!

"Huh? Wh-what was… that…?" Hiromi asked.

"I don't know…?" Ren said. "Do you think it's an enemy?"

Azula rushed out of the room, "Gaara! Are you ok?!"

Azula's P.O.V

Ren and I ran into the living room to find… the kitchen on fire?! Oh, man, Gaara's siblings are going to kill me if they find out that their kitchen is fried.

"What the heck happened?!" Ren shouted.

Naruto and Gaara stood there looking at the kitchen in awe.

"We were trying to cook breakfast!" Naruto said and Gaara nodded.

"Why would you do that?" Ren yelled while panicking.

"You told me to make my own food, so I was!" Naruto said shouted at her.

"I was kidding!" She scowled.

"We gotta put that fire out!" I ran into the kitchen blaze, trying to find something to push out the fire. Seeing nothing I ran out as fast as I could. Gaara rushed up to me worried.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of it!" Naruto said.

"WHAT!?" Ren and I yelled.

Naruto somehow created a perfect shadow clone of himself and together they focused their chakra for the real Naruto to create his Rasengan! I jumped out of the way when I saw Naruto charge into the flames. Somehow the fire was put out and also the kitchen. I'm glad I moved outta the way.

End of P.O.V

"You could have killed everyone in this building-" Ren started.

"Ren…" Azula pulled her away.

"What, I'm scolding them, do you mind?!"

"Scold them yes… but don't yell…"

"Eh?" Ren paused "Oh fine…" She mumbled.

Azula looked at the small ninjas, "You shouldn't have tried to use the stove…" She said.

"We… did a bad thing?" Naruto asked.

Azula nodded, "That was very dangerous and you could've gotten really hurt."

"What were you thinking? Are you trying to cause trouble?" Ren said.

"So… you don't like us any more?" Naruto said. Gaara made a sad face.

"Oh no, that's not it… we adore you both!" Azula smiled.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Of course we do! If we didn't, we wouldn't care if you did something stupid!" Ren said.

"We're sorry…" Naruto said, and Gaara nodded.

"It's alright, as long as you won't do it again" Azula said.

"We promise!" Naruto said.

"Ok, now that that's over… we gotta kill time." Ren said.

"Right, well, what do we do for five hours?"

"We could, take the boys out for something to eat." Ren suggested.

"Yah, and then to the park afterwards." Azula said happily.

"Ok, so for once, we have a plan of action." Ren laughed.

"Lets get ready, to go then."

Later…

They left the apartment, Azula held Gaara's hand, and Ren had to chase Naruto down the street when he decided to play tag and she was it.

"Hold it, punk!" Ren caught him.

Naruto giggled, "Ok, you win, where we going to eat?" he asked.

"This way, you two." Azula called to them as she and Gaara walked into a café.

"Come on, half pint." Ren took Naruto's hand and entered the cafe.

While eating in the café, it took 10 minutes for the chaos to start.

"Naruto, get off the table!" Ren yelled.

"Gaara, don't throw that!" Azula pleaded.

The Chibi duo, had started a food fight, and even though it was only between the two of them, they had destroyed the inside of the café, and had sent everyone ducking for cover.

Ren growled in frustration, "We can't take them anywhere!"

"Gaara, Naruto, stop it!" Azula pulled the boys off the table.

"Aw come on, we wanna play," Naruto complained.

"Zip it!" Ren snapped.

"I'm so sorry," Azula apologized and bowed her head to the café owner.

"I don't care how sorry you are! Takes those freaks out of here!" The man bellowed.

"Sorry, sir…" Azula said softly while looking at the ground.

Ren gritted her teeth, "You two are in so much trouble." she said.

"What we do?" Naruto asked.

"You've done plenty!" She snapped as she literally dragged Naruto outside.

"Well, he doesn't want us _freaks_ here again." Azula told her. Ren gritted her teeth and shouted at the café owner, "Freaks, huh? Well it'll be a cold day in the sand village when we'll come back to your café!!"

Gaara looked up at Azula with sad eyes.

"It's ok, don't be upset. I'm not angry with you." Azula took his hand.

"You should be angry!" Ren said.

"There's no point in getting upset," Azula said as she walked in the direction of the park.

Ren sighed, and followed her.

(Okay…five hours later.)

Azula and Ren return to Gaara's house with the sleeping chibi's in their arms. They placed them on the couch and sighed.

"Okay. They're finally asleep. Let's give them the drinks so we can go back to our normal happy lives with our full grown favorite people." Ren said as she walks into the kitchen to fix the potion. "Get your Kekkei Genkai set."

Azula nod while stroking Gaara's red hair. Gaara leaned into her hand slightly and continued sleeping. Azula smiled and pulled away to let him sleep. She walks in the kitchen to join Ren. Ren hands her a cup, "Here you go. Do your magic."

Azula used her Kekkei Genkai on both potions. Ren walks back over to the chibi's with Azula following after. Ren carefully hoists Naruto's head onto her lap; Azula copies her movements with Gaara. Azula was going to go first, but Ren stops her.

"Wait. Shouldn't we say a few words?"

"What for?"

Ren shrugs, "Who knows when we get to do this again. Probably never again so we should say something."

Azula looked at her like she was insane. "Are you joking?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?"

"…Yes."

"…"

"Fine. Okay…Ren and I are gathered here today…" Azula started, but Ren cuts her off.

"I'll say it! Naruto and Gaara were very fine ninja…and kids. They were annoying both young and young, but we loved them to death. We loved them so much we turned them into little children and took care of them as if they were our own. Naruto was the boyfriend / son I always wanted. Now I shall use this wonderful potion to turn him back into his goofy knuckle head self so that I may abuse him legally." She finished.

Azula looked at Gaara tenderly, "Gaara was a great friend and an adorable chibi. I got to see a side of Gaara I never saw before and I will cherish the moments that we all shared. Being close to Gaara as I've had when he's like this…it's absolutely wonderful. It's an experience I'll never forget so hopefully when he changes back I'll make an effort to be closer to him."

Ren and Azula nodded to each other and gave Naruto and Gaara the potion. Within seconds their bodies began to glow a yellow neon color and soon enough Naruto and Gaara were full grown again. They sat up rubbing their heads.

"Why does my head hurt?" Gaara asked in his (sexy) raspy voice.

"It feels like Ren kicked me in the head three times and then shoved my head into a wall." Naruto said.

Azula and Ren smiled and offered them comfort.

"Would you like anything, Lord Kazekage?" Azula asked.

Gaara nodded his head, "Green tea, please."

Azula nodded happily and went into the kitchen to grab a drink for him. Ren cradled Naruto's head, "Oh, poor Naruto."

Naruto gave her a weird look, "What's up with you, Ren? And what are you doing here?"

Ren kissed Naruto's head, "I came here at first to beat the crud out of you but I changed my mind. I love you Naruto."

Naruto blushed at her confession. When he didn't say anything back Ren grabbed his collar and shook him, "I just said I loved you and you don't say anything back?! What kind of guy are you?! You know I don't express easily! Are you taking my feelings for granted, Fox boy?!"

Naruto grabbed her hands to stop her and then pulled her into a kiss. (Yes, in front of Azula and Gaara.) Gaara lightly coughed into his hand and scooted Azula into the kitchen so they could talk privately.

"How's your head, Lord Kazekage?" She asked.

Gaara smiled lightly, "The pain is slowly going away. Naruto may be fooled but I'm not. I know what you did." He said in a disapproving tone.

Azula looked down at her feet, "I-I'm sorry. It was Ren's idea…and she wanted revenge…I guess I got caught up in all of it."

Gaara placed his hand on her shoulder, "You won't be punished. After what Naruto and I put you and Ren through I think you've learned your lesson."

Azula nodded, "Yes I have. I'll never do something like that again."

Gaara smiled. Azula smiled too.

"Azula…would you like to join me for dinner tonight? There's something I would like to discuss with you."

Azula blushed and nodded energetically, "I would love to!"

"Good."

Naruto and Ren crashed their mood, "Hey!"

"Can we come?!"

"No." Gaara said bluntly. "It's going to be a private dinner."


End file.
